


Their Little Game

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Their Little Game

The first and most important rule is that Dad can never find out. Sammy knows this, Dean’s made him repeat it over and over again, time after time, long before anything ever happened. But it’s silly really, if Dean says it’s a secret, who is Sammy to tell anyone, especially Dad. 

The second rule is to stay quiet, no matter what. That rule is harder to live by, as sometimes the things Dean does make Sammy want to cry, and other times they make him want to make these happy noises that Sammy is only allowed to make if no one is near.

Sammy really isn’t sure if Dean does this with anyone else, but he hopes not, he hopes that he’s the only one that Dean touches, the only one that Dean has ever been inside.

It started years ago, back then it was just Dean’s fingers, his tongue. Nowadays Dean does more, Dean’ll have his whole cock buried inside of Sammy. And it hurts at times, oh god does it hurt. The first time was the worst, though, and every time Sammy takes him easier, with less resistance. 

Sammy wonders where Dean learned this game, wonders who taught him this. Whoever it was did a good job, because Dean is good at it. He makes Sammy’s body feel so good, leaves him shaky and so very tired and sore.

Dean says this is just for them, that if anyone else tries this, if anyone else touches him he should call the cops. Sammy knows why Dean says that, you should never touch what belongs to someone else. Sammy is Dean’s and Dean’s alone, not anyone else’s, and he’s okay with that. 

His whole world seems to fall apart around his birthday. Dean is gone, out with Bobby, and Sammy is alone with Dad. Dad has Sammy come into his room, telling him he’s old enough to learn some new things. Sammy always likes learning, but when Dad tells him to undress Sammy goes cold. 

He’s not allowed, Dad isn’t allowed to play this game with him, only Dean is. Sammy says no, running from the room, running from the house as fast as his legs will take him, running until he finds a cop.

He tells them what happened, what his Dad tried to do, purposely not telling them about what he does with Dean. The cops go back to the house they are staying in, handcuff Dad and ask him if there is anyone they can call for him.

Bobby and Dean are there in less than a half hour, and Bobby looks mad. He tells the cops he’ll look after Dean and Sammy, and when they get alone, Sammy falls into Dean’s arms, telling him what happened. Begging Dean not to be mad at him. 

Dean just holds him, telling him that it will be alright, that everything will be fine as long as they have each other. Dean tells him about how when he was Sammy’s age Dad started playing the game with him. How Dean had promised himself that no one but he would ever touch Sammy like that.

It made Sammy happy. Even though he was sad that his dad was gone, and by how the cops were speaking he’d be gone for a long time, he had Dean. Sammy hoped they’d always be able to play their little game.


End file.
